User talk:Pugpo
How about chat? I've been thinking...might it be a good idea to add the Wikia chat feature to this wiki? That way, all of the users here can much easier communicate about wiki-wide topics. --Muppetfan (talk) 21:54, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : How? SuperMarshmallow (talk) 21:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :: This link should work for you: --Muppetfan (talk) 23:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Character Last Names Just wondering, why did you move Ronald's page from "Ronald Boxwood" to "Ronald"? To me it makes more sense to have his last name on too. P.S. Also, to respond to a message on a talk page, just click the edit button under the "Leave a Message" menu. Then hit return under the message you are responding to and type your message. Also, be sure to add a colon (:) in front of the message, so that it indents. Then make sure you add your signature by using the signature button at the top of this editing page. --Muppetfan 15:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :) Actually, I think that's a great idea! I'll get on it! Episode Pages Hi Supermarshmallow, I was just wondering if maybe it would work better if instead of having a page for each set of segments in an episode, we have a page for each episode. So for example, instead of having "Martha Speaks/Martha Gives Advice," we could have "Martha Speaks" and "Martha Gives Advice," so that each page can further give more info than they could together. This is something that we do on Arthur Wiki and it seems to work extremely well. What is your opinion on this? --Muppetfan 13:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know I wrote this on your message to Arthur Wiki, but I thought I'd put it here just in case you don't see the one on Arthur Wiki. I just wanted to point out that there already is a Martha Speaks Wiki at this address: http://marthaspeaks.wikia.com. So I don't know if you what you feel is necessary to do here, but I would suggest that you communicate with the admins on that other wiki to figure out where you want the ultimate guide to Martha Speaks to be, so that everyone with info about the show and book series can edit here. It is much easier than having two wikis on the same thing. And like I said, I'm a Martha fan, so whatever you ultimately decide on, I'll be glad to come around and help out as much as I can. Good luck! --Muppetfan 20:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MarthaSpeaks Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella